Shadowkissed
by bibichanfulll
Summary: Im Sommer 1874 verschwindet meine große Liebe Aubrey Michaelson spurlos. Durch einen Zufall finde ich wieder zu ihr zurück! Doch ist es wirklich Aubrey, die ich hier in der Neuzeit treffe?
1. Prolog

**Sommer 1874 - New Orleans**

 **Scott's Sicht:**

Es war ein wunderbarer Sommerabend. Es dämmerte langsam, ich stand auf der Veranda des Bürgermeisters und beobachtete wie sie mit ihren Nichten im Garten spielte. Ihr Lachen war so voller Freude und Glückseligkeit, dass mein Herz schneller schlug. Ihr blondes Haar mit dem roten unterton glänzte golden in der untergehenden Sonne und ich konnte ein lächeln nicht länger verbergen.

Aubrey Michaelson war das wunderbarste Mädchen, dass ich konnte und würde bald, so hoffte ich meine Verlobte sein. Ich hatte den Bürgermeistr schon vor einer ganzen Weile um die Hand seiner einzigen Tochter gebeten. Er war nicht einfach ihn davon zu überzeugen, der Richtige für Aubrey zu sein, denn als Dämonenjäger führte man ein normales und bürgerliches Leben, doch ich schwor ihm, dass ich aus liebe zu seiner Tochter alles aufgeben würde. Dies war wohl das größte Opfer, dass ich bringen konnte denn nicht nur meine Berufung sondern auch meine Unsterblichkeit würde ich für die Liebe meines Lebens an den Nagel hängen. Dieses Opfer überzeugte ihn wohl und er erlaubte mir Aubrey zur Frau zu nehmen.

Ewig hatte ich auf den heutigen Abend, ihren 17 Geburtstag gewartet um ihr die Frage aller Fragen zu stellen und in wenigen Minuten würde es soweit sein. , Warum lächelst du so verträumt, denkst du an wen bestimmtes?", riss mich eine melodische Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Aubrey hatte sich an mich heran geschlichen. ,Nur an dich!", sagte ich und zog sie an mich heran. Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht und sie lächelte verlegen. Langsam beugte ich mich zu ihr hinunter um sie zu küssen, doch sie riss sich los und rief: , Für einen Kuss musst du mich erst fangen!" Sie lief um die Pfeiler des Balkons über uns herum und lachte. Ich lief hinter ihr her, doch Aubrey war schnell und fast so flink wie ich. Erst nach einigen Minuten, die wir durch den Garten jagten, bekam ich sie zu fassen, indem ich sie an der Hüfte fasste. Dadurch verlor Aubrey das Gleichgewicht und stieß eine überraschten Schrei aus, welcher sich in ein kichern verwandelte als sie Rücklinks ins Gras fiel. Auch ich taumelte und stützte mich links und rechts von ihrem Kopf mit den Armen ab. Sie sah mich an und ihr Atem ging schwer, Sie spiele unfair Mr. McKean!", sagte sie lachend und sah mir direkt in die Augen. ,Ich glaube ihr spielt mit den unfairen Mitteln Miss Aubrey! Ihr nutzt es schamlos aus, dass ich euch verfallen bin!" Sie lachte laut und nahm mein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. ,Dann spiele ich nun mit fairen Mitteln!", sagte sie leise und zog mein Gesicht zu ihrem und legte ihre Lippen sanft auf meine. Mich durchfuhr

ein warmes und wohliges Gefühl und ich presste meine Lippen fester auf ihre. Ich spürte wie ihre Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln formten und ich löste mich von ihr. Mein Augenblick war gekommen. , Komm wir gehen Spazieren!" sagte ich und half ihr auf.

Sie nahm meine Hand und verschrenkte ihre Finger mit meinen. Langsam schlenderten wir durch den Garten und kamen am Labyrinth aus Hecken zum stehen. ,Du wirkst so nachdenklich!", sagte Aubrey und strich mit ihrem Daumen über meinen Handrücken. ,Ich bin nicht nachdenklich,sondern nervös!", gestand ich ihr. ,Wieso denn nervös?", ihr Blick war durchdringend. ,Ich muss dich etwas fragen!" Ich holte tief Luft und sie sah mich erwartungsvoll und mit ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen an. ,Aubrey ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich dich seit unserem ersten treffen vergöttere. Und das du meine Gefühle erwiderst macht mich zum Glücklichsten Mann in ganz New Orleans! Ich möchte dich nun endlich meine Frau nennen dürfen und daher Frage ich dich Aubrey Michaelson, möchtest du meine Frau werden?" ich ging vor ihr auf die Knie und zog eine Schachtel aus meiner Hosentasche in den der Verlobungsring meiner Mutter steckte. Aubrey sah mich überrascht und mit Tränen in den Augen an. ,Scott!", flüsterte sie als sie den Ring sah. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn und meine Hand in ihre und sagte: , Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als deine Frau zu werden!", antwortet sie. In meinem Gesicht breitete sich ein grinsen auf und ich sprang auf die Füße um meine Verlobte zu küssen.

Langsam löste sie sich von mir und ihr Lächeln war das schönste der ganzen Welt.

,Du bist der wunderbarste Mensch der ganzen Welt Scott R. McKean!", sagte sie küsste mich und lief ins Labyrinth. , Fang mich!", rief sie und war verschwunden. Ich lachte und lief ihr hinterher. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und man konnte kaum noch etwas sehen. Ich hörte die aber lachen und lies mich von meinen Jägerinnen leiten. Nun waren wir schon tief im Labyrinth und ihr lachen war nicht mehr zu hören und es war still. ,Aubrey?", rief ich. Niemand antwortete. ,Aubrey!", rief ich erneut. ,Scott!", schrie sie und klang dabei panisch und ein spitzer Herzzerreißender schrei erklang. ,Aubrey!", schrie ich und bemerkte erst jetzt die Anwesenheit von Vampiren. ,Verdamm! Aubrey!". Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte und wurde noch schneller als ich den Geruch von Blut wahrnahm. Erneut rief sie nach mir und schrie dann als ob sie furchtbare schmerzen erleiden würde. Ich lief wie ein wilder und näherte mich der Mitte des Labyrinths als es plötzlich totenstill wurde. Ich erreichte die Mitte des Labyrinths und erschauderte. Überall waren dunkle Flecken und auf dem Brunnenrand in der Mitte lag der Ring meiner Mutter.


	2. Guilt

**Sommer 2016 - New Orleans**

 **Scott's Sicht:**

Schweißgebadet erwachte ich aus dem Traum aus dem ich schon seit 142 Jahren jede Nacht erwachte. Seit Aubrey 's verschwinden träumte ich jede Nacht von dem Tag an dem sie verschwunden war, immer und immer wieder. Und genauso sehr schmerzte es mich jede Nacht auf's neue. Ich hatte ganz New Orleans immer wieder durchgekämmt und auf den Kopf gestellt. Doch ich konnte weder sie noch ihre Leiche finden. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und grub meine Fingerspitzen in meinen Haaransatz. Ich hatte sie nicht beschützt, wie konnte ich nur so dumm gewesen sein und mein Glück, unser Glück, über ihre Sicherheit zu stellen. Meine Sinne waren durch das Glück unserer Verlobung geblendet worden und das hatte mich um sie gebracht. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und began vor Zorn zu beben. Ich hasste mich jeden Tag etwas mehr dafür, sie verloren zu haben. Langsam stand ich auf und ging zur Balkontür hinüber. Es war noch früher abend und die Straßen begannen sich langsam zu füllen. Ich sah auf die durcheinander laufenden Menschen die Touristen und seufzte. New Orleans erwachte und viele junge Leute waren unterwegs um den letzten freien Tag bevor die Highschool oder das Collage wieder losgingen. Ich lehnte mich an das Geländer meines Balkon und sah nach unten auf die Straßen. Die warme Luft reicherte sich mit dem Geruch von Alkohol an und meine Sinne schärften sich. So eine Nacht zog die Kreaturen der Dunkelheit nur so an, besonders Vampire liebten solche Nächte. Es war leicht für sie ihre Opfer unter den Betrunkenen zu finden. Unter meinem Balkon sammelte sich ein Gruppe von Highschool Schülern an und ich starrte auf sie hinunter. Es waren 6 Jungen und vier Mädchen. Von zwei von Ihnen ging eine starke Energie aus. Es schienen ein Worlock und eine Hexe unter ihnen zu sein. So etwas war in New Orleans selten geworden, doch immer noch nicht unmöglich. Eines der Mädchen sah zu mir herauf und runzelte die Stirn. Sie stieß den Jungen neben sich an und nickte leicht und kaum merklich in meinen Richtung. Ich spitzte meine Ohren und hörte ihn,Dämonenjäger?", flüstern und sie nickte. Ich drehte ihnen den Rücken zu als ich plötzlich noch eine weitere Energie wahrnahm. Ganz schwach und kaum zu spüren und für mich nicht zuordbar. Sie näherte sich meinem Balkon und dann durchfuhr es mich wie ein Schlag, als ich es hörte. Ein Lachen, dass ich seit über 140 Jahre nicht mehr gehört hatte. Aubrey 's Lachen!


	3. Avery Good

**Scott's S** **icht:**

Ich stürzte zurück zum Geländer und traute meinen Augen kaum. Dort stand sie, keinen Tag älter als sie bei ihrem Verschwinden gewesen war. Sie umarmte das Mädchen, dass ich als Hexe vermutete und glühte vor freude. Mein Herz schlug schneller und ich lehnte mich über die Brüstung um sie besser sehen zu können,was bei meinen Jäger Augen eigentlich völlig Unnötig war. Ihr Lachen das immer wieder an mein Ohr drang klang wie Musik. ,Aubrey!", flüsterte ich. ,Davina komm!", rief jemand und Aubrey drehte sich um und winkte dem jenigen zu. Davina? Aber es war doch Aubrey... Alles begann sich zu drehen. Wer war dieses Mädchen und warum sah sie genau so aus wie das Mädchen, dass ich vor 142 Jahren verloren hatte.

Ich brauchte antworten und zwar schnell! Ich riss mich vom Geländer los und erhaschte noch einen Blick auf sie um sie mir einzuprägen bevor sie in der Menge verschwand.

Ihr Lachen klingelte immer noch in meinen Ohren, als ich mir meine Lederjacke überwarf und aus der Wohnung stürmte.

Als ich aus der Haustür trat trafen mich die heiße Sommerluft und der Alkoholgeruch mit voller Kraft. Geschickt schlängelte ich mich durch die Menschen mit einem festen Ziel vor Augen: Das Hexenquarter.

Die meisten Touristen waren von den falschen Hexen und ihren Talismanen geblendet, doch vereinzelt gab es noch die richtigen Hexen und Warlocks in New Orleans. Die Hexe die ich suchte war in der Blutlinie der Salem Hexen verankert und vor 142 Jahren Aubrey's beste Freundin gewesen: Avery Good, Nichte der in Salem verurteilten Sarah Good.

Ich hatte sie seit Aubrey's verschwinden nur einmal aufgesucht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich auf meinem Selbstzerstörrungstrip gewesen bin, doch ich wusste ganz genau wo ich sie finden würde. Avery war nicht nur eine grandiose Hexe sondern auch eine Verwandlungskünstlerin, die ihr aussehen alle 20-25 Jahre veränderte um nicht aus dem Hexenquarter verschwinden zu müssen. Echte Hexen sowie Dämonenjäger erkannten sie natürlich trotzdem als starke Hexe. Ich bog in eine kleine Straße ab in der sich ein kleiner versteckter Hauseingang befand ich klingelte und durch die Gegensprechanlage ertönte ein: ,,Hallo?" ,Tha mi duilich", antwortete ich. ,,Thig a-staigh!", kam es zurück,die Tür summte und ich trat hinein. Mit schnellen Schritten lief ich in das oberste Stockwerk und kaum war ich oben angekommen, stand vor mir eine blonde junge Frau die mich ansah. ,Scott R. McKean! Wie lange ist es her? 90 Jahre? Und wie ich sehe bist du noch am leben und nicht länger gealtert als 19 höchstens 20! Hast dich wohl doch nicht selbst umgebracht!" Ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf ,,Gab da wen der mir gründlich den Kopf gewachsen hat!" Avery lächelte ,,Sie hätte es so gewollt!" Ich sah sie kurz an: ,,Ich hab sie gesehen! Vor kaum 15 Minuten,vor meinem Haus!" ,Wie viel Bourbon hast du getrunken Scott?", fragte sie mich. Ich seufzte, Ich wusste, dass du mir nicht glauben würdest...gib mir deine Hand!" Ich hielt ihr meine hin und zögerlich ergriff sie meine. Sobald sich unsere Hände berührten schickte ich ihr die Erinnerung. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich unsere Hände wieder lösten. , Das ist unmöglich!", meinte Avery und blinzelte einige male. ,Das ist Aubrey oder?", ich sah sie flehend an. , Komm rein,dass ist kein Gespräch für einen Hausflur!", meinte Avery und wir verschwanden in ihre Wohnung und kaum hatten wir sie betreten began sie in ihrer Wohnung herum zu wuseln. Sie sammelte eine Karte, Kerzen und ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit zusammen. Sie legte alles zusammen auf den Küchentisch. ,,Einen Lokalisationszauber?", fragte ich sie und sie nickte. ,,Wenn es wirklich Aubrey ist, dann werden wir sie finden!" Sie positionierte die Karte von New Orleans in der Mitte und stellte die Kerzen um sie Herum. Als letztes öffnete sie das kleine Fläschchen und ein süßer und gleichzeitig eiserner Geruch erfüllte die Luft. ,,Blut? Ist das Aubrey's Blut?", fragte ich ungläubig. ,,Natürlich, dass beste Mittel um jemanden genau zu finden!", sagte sie und träufelte etwas Blut auf die Karte. ,,Du hast Aubreys Blut die ganze Zeit aufbewahrt!", fragte ich ungläubig und verzog leicht das Gesicht. ,,Hör auf so zu gucken, du trägst das Versteinerte Blut deiner Eltern als Talisman bei dir! Bevor du mich getroffen hattest, musstest du es auch in Fläschchen aufbewahren! Wusstest du das diese Steine jetzt total Modern sind?", meinte sie und ich lockerte meine Gesichtszüge, da ich wusste dass sie recht hatte. Sie lächelte zufrieden und löschte das Licht im Raum, sodass nur noch die Kerzen den Raum erhellten. ,, _Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras sequita saguines ementas asten mihan ega petous!"._ Die Kerzen flackerten wild umher und Avery wiederholte den Spruch wie ein Mantra, doch nichts tat sich. Das Blut bewegte sich kein bisschen. ,, _Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras sequita saguinem!",_ probierte sie jetzt einen anderen Spruch, doch nichts tat sich. ,,Es ist nicht Aubrey!", meinte Avery und lies die Hände sinken. ,,Woher willst du das wissen... vielleicht...vielleicht hat jemande einen Verhüllungszauber auf sie angewendet um sie für uns unsichtbar zu machen!", warf ich ein. ,,Nein, der Zauber würde mich wegstoßen, aber da war nichts...ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären...!", sie schwieg und sah zu Boden. Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich Denkfalten ich sah sie eindringlich an. ,,Avery? Was denkst du?", fragte ich. ,,Es könnte sein...!", sie dachte noch einmal über ihren Gedanken nach und ich hätte sie am Liebsten geschüttelt. ,, Es sei denn was?", fragte ich ungeduldig. ,,Es könnte sein, dass dieses Mädchen Aubrey's Doppelgänger ist!", sagte sie und sah mich ernst an.


End file.
